Diego Blanco
Personality Kind, determined, strong-willed, brave, stubborn, impulsive, loyal. Backstory Diego was born in Spain, as a kid, he was very sickly and he was often in the hospital, spending most of his early life surrounded by beeping machines, white walls and people dressed in white. When he was 8 he was diagnosed Polio and he was on the brink of death. His parents prayed beside his bed as his pulse got weaker and when everything seemed lost his pulse beeped back to life, he was revitalized and woke up. His quirk had finally appeared and that saved his life, his parents were sure it had been a miracle by God and made sure to reach Diego the way of Christianity. After this he and his parents spent a lot of time together, trying to regain the lost time and for two years they were the happiest family. Sadly, when they were returning from a trip to the countryside their car was hit by a villain and it flipped. Diego's quirk saved him but he was forced to watch as his parents bled out in front of him. When the emergency services arrived it was too late for them. Diego was 10 years old. He was sent to an orphanage and after a month he started going back to school. During the next 4 years after his parents' death, he was a very aloof and quiet child and that discouraged families from adopting him. Finally, he gave up at age 15 knowing no one would adopt him. His personality changed and he became kind and participative, always willing to lend a hand. He had always been good at school but he started to study very hard, getting the best grades in his school with a set goal in mind. Become a hero. He earned a scholarship in Acropolis city hero academy and he started raising money to go there, everyone in the orphanage helped him. He had become like the big brother of all the kids in the orphanage and although they were sad that he had to leave they were very happy that he was gonna become a hero. He now lives in a small flat next to the academy. Resources school materials, phone, approximately 3000 euros, 1000 syringes, ballistic shield, ballistic armour. NM Equipment and Weaponry Syringe gun, 30 syringes (10 paralyzers and 20 normal), first aid kit (all this goes inside the first aid kit bag he always carries around) Specialisations First aid, field medicine, disease treatment, combat support, protection and evacuation of civilians and injured. Quirk Type Mutation His blood has incredible regenerative capabilities, being able to heal minor injuries almost instantly (1 turn) and more serious damage requiring significantly less than normal (3 turns) and making him immune to all natural diseases(biological weapons might still be effective against him). He can inject his blood in other people to heal injuries or diseases and he can also manipulate his blood to turn it into a paralysing toxin. The paralysis lasts for 2 turns and then it's ineffective against the same target for 3 turns. Weakness Although he regenerates blood faster than normal humans he's still human and if he draws too much blood out of him he'll feel weak and might faint. If the person injected is not the same blood type as him the time the blood takes to heal is significantly increased (3 turns for minor injuries and 5 turns for bigger wounds). His blood doesn't distinguish between enemies and allies meaning that if he shoots paralyzer at an ally they'll be paralyzed and if he shoots blood to an enemy they'll heal all the same. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Academy Students Category:OC Academy Students